Two Sided Mirror
by Crizix
Summary: Hatsune Miku is torn between resentment and respect for the Kagamine twins, and she's silently falling apart at the seams. One-sided LenxMiku and implied LenxRin.


Crizix:  
I've written another one-shot! Why? Well, a while ago, I noticed that there are several fics with one-sided LenxMiku that portray Len as the one in one-sided love and Miku being a bitch or something. I've also seen several fics that start off as LenxMiku but end up as LenxRin. And then I was struck with this idea when I thought that it'd be nice to see Miku suffering from the one-sided love for once. (Another thing I've noticed is that, of all the fics with Rin and Len I've seen, I've never seen one-sided LenxRin. That had nothing to do with this, though.)

Crizix:  
But I am working on updating my multi-chaptered fics! Don't think I forgot them! Well, enough of me rambling!

* * *

Hatsune Miku was in love with Kagamine Len. At first, it was a childish schoolgirl crush, born when they first locked eyes 9 years ago. It was a mere impulse that led her to talk to him for the first time. It was a weak desire that led them to become friends. However, through their experiences together, her little crush grew until it became genuine love.

But alas, her love was not meant to be, for Len loved his twin sister, Kagamine Rin, who returned his affections. Yes, society shuns those who are in incestuous relationships, but the Kagamines hid theirs extremely well. No one noticed their special signals, and they remained at the top of the social pyramid in school. Still, they could not keep any secrets from Miku, who was the non-relative closest to them.

Since she knew them so well, she saw all of the gestures they used. She saw all of the facial expressions they wore. It made Miku sick, the way they gazed into each other's eyes. She felt her heart tear every single time she saw them together, holding hands like they always do. She considered it unfair; how dare they be in bliss while she was falling apart at the seams! They didn't even notice that she was suffering! She wanted to make them feel the same pain that she did. She wanted to kill the both of them in the most painful way possible.

However, Miku could never bring herself to harm either of them. They were her closest friends, her only friends. They were the only ones in her school who would willingly talk to her without firing verbal barbs at her. Everyone else, save the faculty staff, looked down on her. They sneered at her whenever they saw her. They jeered at her hair, which went down to her ankles. They mocked her voice, saying that she sounded like a dying chipmunk. Whenever they heard the insults, the Kagamines would always rush to her side shortly after and comfort her, telling her that they were just jealous of her. They were her only comfort, and she wished the best for them.

Hatsune Miku was torn between resentment and respect for the Kagamine twins. She was torn between love and hatred for them. She was torn between jealousy of and pride in them. She just couldn't understand. She wanted to make them miserable, yet she wanted to see them happy at the same time. The two clashing opinions constantly swirled inside her head. It bothered her to the point where she couldn't even sleep at night. What should she do? She was desperate to know.

Miku stared out the window as she contemplated her options. She was in her seat, which was situated in the last desk of the row next to the windows. Lunch had just started, and she was grateful for the break, as it gave her time to think. She thought about eating, but she decided that she wasn't hungry. A tear rolled down her cheek as she cogitated about her predicament.

"Miku-chan~!" A voice rang in the air.

She turned her head towards the voice and saw Rin walking towards her cheerily with Len in tow. They were holding hands as usual. Miku swiftly wiped the tear with her sleeve and waved. Her mask was in place; no one could see through it. No one needed to, anyway. After all, it didn't really matter if Miku's heart was continuously being ripped into pieces by the people she cared for most.

* * *

Crizix:  
Microsoft Word counted 593 words, for those who care. Anyway, this was my first true attempt at angst of any kind, so it's not the best. Also, I'm not fond of incest and I despise LenxRin, so this was particularly difficult to write. Still, I managed to get it done in 2 hours! Hurray! I hope the situation is believable and not too weird. So...if anyone has any questions about anything, feel free to ask! However, if I answer through PM, then I'd like a reply to my response. Being ignored kills my writing motivation, you know. Well, thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
